gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers (Marvel UK) 125
Transformers #125 was released on 2nd August 1987 and contained the first part of the "Ancient Relics!" story which would crossover with Action Force Original material Ancient Relics! Part One In London archaeologist Susan Hoffman is at the head of a group exploring the Roman sewers that have survived under the capital. They look around when suddenly one of the men hears a noise and follows it, seeing a strange giant metallic object. Shining their torches they see the mutilated face of a robot which lunges forward, punching at them but hitting the wall. The tunnel collapses and only Susan Hoffman survives. At the Ark, the Autobots' base in Oregon, USA, the Autobot leader Grimlock is angry because he called a meeting of all available Autobots and no-one turned up. The Autobot engineer Wheeljack points out there are no available Autobots because they are all out searching for Blaster and Goldbug or tied up with "pointless" tasks like rebuilding the mechanoid Centurion, who Wheeljack dismisses as an "ancient relic". But Grimlock responds that Centurion is his friend and should be fixed first. Centurion is privately ashamed. Grimlock tells Wheeljack that Blades has found the deserting Autobots in London. This is not quite what Blades said! He repeats that he has detected an unidentified Transformer life signal but doubts Blaster and Goldbug have made it all the way to London. Grimlock disputes this and announces he will be heading for London. In the meantime Blades is ordered to find them. Blades thinks to himself how instead of fighting Decepticons Grimlock has the Autobots hunting their own. He decides he can't blame the other two for deserting and wonders if he finds them should he bring them in "...or join them!" Down in the tunnels Hoffman has returned with a team from Action Force. Scarlett is unconvinced of the reality of hunting a "fictional 'monster'" but Flint reminds them all they take orders from him and Bazooka, Barbecue and Airtight all declare their eagerness for a fight. Suddenly Hoffman sees a giant silhouette and identifies it as the monster. It is actually Blades but Action Force attack. He fires his blaster back, temporarily blinding several of them. Blades is about to squash Scarlett when he suddenly realises what he is doing. Meanwhile in the shadows another being has heard the noise and is drawn, then suddenly he recognises "that hated insignia" of the Autobots. Blades tells Action Force that he doesn't mean them harm and is sworn to protect human life. Flint rants about the other deaths but Hoffman stops him, saying that Blades isn't the creature that attacked her group. Suddenly Blades is blasted in the back and falls forward. Hoffman identifies the new arrival as the being that attacked them before. "But - but what is it?" asks Flint. "The name, fleshing... is Megatron!" Featured characters Errors * Items of note * This story was later reprinted in Action Force Monthly #1 and #2. * "Ancient Relics!" links into three ongoing storylines in Transformers: ** Grimlock's leadership and Blaster & Goldbug's desertion. Grimlock, the leader of the Autobot sub-group known as the Dinobots, recently became overall leader of the Autobots, succeeding Optimus Prime,King of the Hill! in Transformers issue #112. but his style of leadership and limited concern for humans has alienated several. The Autobots Blaster and Goldbug decided that they could not continue serving under him and set out on their own.Mechanical Difficulties! in Transformers issue #122. A furious Grimlock has sent many Autobots to search for them. ** Centurion. The US government agency "Intelligence and Information Institute" (Triple-I) constructed a non-sentient robot to battle Transformers and kidnapped the scientist Professor Anthony Morris, who had developed a machine that could control robots, to operate Centurion. However Morris rebelled and as Centurion sided with Grimlock and his fellow Dinobots.In the National Interest in Transformers issues #74-77. Subsequently Centurion was destroyed by the Decepticon Galvatron.Fallen Angel in Transformers issue #101. There is no sign of Morris or any hint that Centurion is now anything other than an independent sentient entity in "Ancient Relics!"Writer Simon Furman would later admit this is unclear in a 2007 Question & Answer session: "We 'assume' that's him Morris communicating through Centurion later in 'Ancient Relics' (though I confess it's not clear)." IDW Publishing Forum: Simon Furman Q&A Volume 2 LIVE! ** Megatron's death. In a moment of madness after a fierce battle the Decepticon leader Megatron seemingly blew himself up on a space-bridge linking Earth and the Transformers' home planet of CybertronGone but Not Forgotten! in Transformers issue #108. though the space-bridge was subsequently shown to still be operational.King of the Hill! in Transformers issue #111. Megatron here still has his wounds from his last battle.This storyline would later be subject to one of the most major retcons in Transformers. For details see Two Megatrons!. *Because the G.I. Joe and the Transformers limited series was ignored by the UK Transformers comic, this story marks the first encounter between Action Force and the Transformers in their British continuities. * Susan Hoffman would re-appear in two later Transformers stories, "Ladies' Night" in issues #137-138 and "Race with the Devil" in issues #215-218. Non Action Force strips This issue contains the final part of a reprint of "Man of the Year" from the 1986 The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #20, though for the UK printing it was billed as an "Iron Man of 2020" story after the more prominent guest star. Errors * Items of note * Footnotes Transformers 125 Category:Transformers crossovers